Black Rose
by Le Cil
Summary: She dreamed about him every night and he waited for the day that he could make her his.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Red sharingan eyes, looking at her was all she could see. In her dreams that's all she saw. Then lips covered hers in a passionate kiss. All goes dark when the kiss breaks.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" Sakura jumped in surprise as her alarm clock kept going off. She turned it off and got out bed slipping her feet into her pink fuzzy slippers. She went into the kitchen and started to make some coffee. She turned on the coffee maker and headed for a shower. She turned on the radio and it started playing "Raise Your Glass" by Pink. She sang to the songs on the radio till she was done with her shower. She smelled of cherry blossoms and jasmine, her two favorite scents.

As soon as she got out of the bathroom, the smell of coffee filled her nose. She wrapped a black towel around her body and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a mug from the cupboard. She filled the bottom of the mug with Kahlua and poured the coffee on top. She used a spoon to stir it up and then took a drink. "Perfect, now let's see about the weather." She opened the window to her apartment and grabbed the newspaper that always ended up in the flower box instead of on the deck. She flipped to the weather report and read. "Ok, sunny until showers this weekend." She set down the paper and her now empty mug on the counter and went to her room to get dressed.

She got into her normal pink shirt, white skirt, black shorts, and knee high sandals and tied her headband to pull back her bangs. Sakura grabbed her backpack and turned off the lights in her room as she headed to the kitchen. She grabbed her travel mug, filled it up with the rest of the coffee, and went out the front door, locking it up.

AS she made her way to the hospital, she stopped by the donut shop and got a bear-claw for breakfast. "That will be $1.50, Miss Haruno." The baker said as he handed her the pastry. "Thank you, have a good day!" She said as she handed him $2 and put the change in the tip jar. "You too." He said as she walked out onto the street.

She soon got to the hospital and put her things in her locker. She then grabbed her lab coat, and began to make her daily checkups. "Ok today I just need to check up on Kakashi-sensei." She spoke to herself as she checked the clipboard. She then walked into Kakashi's rom where he was already awake and reading his Icha-Icha Paradise book.

"Looks like you're almost done, Sensei."

"Yes, but unfortunately I don't have the next one."

"Actually, Jiraiya left you a book at my station; though you will get it only if you don't complain about me checking your sharingan and taking your mask off to check the stitches on your top lip."

"Ok. Fine" Kakashi pouted a little as Sakura got on top of him so she could get a closer look at his eye.

"Looks like your eye is doing well as you said it hasn't been giving you any trouble. I won't have to check on it daily. Now to check your lip"

"It hasn't been hurting, since there are no stitches." Kakashi said.

"I need the extra excuse to examine you closely." Sakura came back with as her lips came crashing down on his after pulling his mask off.

They were not dating, but for the past year Kakashi and Sakura had been fooling around with each other since a mission where they had to be newlyweds. She was still a virgin at the time, and was waiting for the right guy. However, for the sake of the mission being a success she had to compromise that and Kakashi took her.

After a few minutes of making out Sakura broke the kiss and Kakashi pulled his mask back up.

"You're a good kisser, definitely better than Sasuke."

"You're not too bad yourself, Sakura."

"I'll see you later before I go home for the day." Sakura gave Kakashi the book and exited the room, going up to Tsunade's office to see if she had anything else for her to do.

"Sakura, you are going on a 2 week vacation starting tomorrow in the Land of Rock near the volcano hot springs."

"Why am I going on a vacation? I still have to check up on Kakashi daily." Sakura was curious as to why she was getting a vacation. She was kind of waiting to do that as a honey moon with whoever she decided to marry; whenever that would be.

"I'll handle Kakashi and you have been working here for 3 years with no days off, and no sick days. You should relax every once in a while. So you will go home and pack up. You also have the rest of the day off and are leaving tomorrow. Lee will escort you to the border. I don't want to see you at the hospital again after today."

"Yes, Tsunade. Have a good rest of the day."

"You too, Sakura and enjoy your vacation."

Sakura left Tsunade's office and headed to Kakashi's room to tell him the news. After she told him he spoke. "So for 2 weeks, I won't get to kiss you? Looks like you have to give me a really one to make up for the time you are gone."

As soon as he was done talking, Sakura pulled down his mask and started making out with him. Kakashi's hands wandered over her body, going under her shirt and bra. He massaged her breasts and even teased them a bit. Her hands wandered over and down his chest and into his pants to grab his member.

"Sakura, lock the door and close the blinds."

As Sakura did as he said, Kakashi took off his pants, freeing his 7 inch long dick and Sakura began to strip off her clothes in a sexy manner. With each article of clothing that came off, the harder Kakashi became. Finally Sakura was naked and standing in front of him. She climbed onto the bed and teased him by rubbing her wet pussy against his hard dick.

Kakashi's mouth wrapped around one of her nipples and he began to suck. Her pussy got wetter and she started to jerk him off. "Get that sweet pussy over here." He said as he turned Sakura around and covered her pussy with his mouth. She was wet, sweet, and intoxicating as he sucked on her. He then put two fingers in her and pumped them in and out.

As Sakura felt Kakashi's fingers in her, she ran her tongue up and down the base of his dick. She then jacked him off while she sucked on his balls. His moans kept her going as she continued what she was doing.

Suddenly her face was pulled away and Kakashi's lips were on hers once again. She felt a little pain as he drove her down upon his dick.

"I still can't believe how big you are, Sensei"

"And I love feeling how tight you are, my sweet Sakura."

Sakura continued to bounce up and down on Kakashi feeling him going in and out of her. When she came down he would thrust up to drive himself deeper into her. "Ahh, Kakashi, I'm going to come!" "Let it, Sakura. I am too!"

As Sakura let her release go, her body squeezed Kakashi and he came too, spilling his seed into her. Sakura collapsed onto Kakashi as they both struggled to catch their breath. She got off and lay down next to him for a few minutes, resting her head on his muscular chest.

"Sakura, I'm sorry that we won't be able to be together. I think Tsunade wouldn't be too pleased if we started dating. I'm your teacher still and she still doesn't know all the details of our last mission together."

"I agree, she does admire your skills, however she wishes you would take things a little more seriously, Sensei."

"You don't have to call me that. You can just call me Kakashi."

"It's a habit, sorry." Sakura apologized as she got up out of the bed. They talked as she put her clothes back on and fixed herself up so no one would get suspicious.

"Bye, see you after I come back from my vacation." Sakura spoke as she walked over to Kakashi to kiss him goodbye.

"I'll be out of here when you get back so stop by my place as soon as you get in town." He spoke after the kiss broke.

With that Sakura left the room and Kakashi to his book. She put his charts back into his file, which had its own drawer in the cabinet and continued to do the last of her paperwork before checking out for the rest of the day.

When she got home, Sakura got out her duffel bag and went to her closet. She pulled out her cute black bikini that had little shurikens on it and folded it into her bag. She pulled out a few cute, skimpy shirts and bootie shorts to go along with. She packed her normal sandals and then went to the drawers to pick out some sexy panties and matching bras. She hoped she might get lucky with some handsome stranger. She finished packing with some toiletries, suntan lotion, and a few weapons, just in case something happens.

By the time she was done with everything, it was time for dinner. She popped a TV dinner in the microwave and turned the TV onto the nightly news. She ate her dinner while waiting for the regional news for the week.

"Well aren't we all lucky, unless you live in Suna. Sunny skies and great weather is for all this week, especially in the mountains. Now Suna is expected to have a few days of rain, but they need it, so that is the forecast." The weather man spoke in delight which was definitely fake, but it's a job obviously.

"Well good thing I'm going up to the mountains. I love their hot springs and I'll get a chance to tan." Sakura talked to herself and the TV as she was eating. After she was done eating, she threw out the plate and turned off the TV as she made her way to her bedroom. She took off all her clothes except for her panties then put on a shirt she stole from Naruto when they broke up. The weird thing was that it always smelled like ramen no matter how many times she washed it.

She slipped into bed and passed out into dream land in a matter of minutes. She again dreamed of the sharingan eyes looking at her. She always tried to look away, but she was drawn to them like fate had meant it to happen. This time was different though, this time the mysterious eyes spoke to her and said, "Until we meet my sweet, sweet, flower."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Sakura woke up and stretched for a minute before going into the kitchen to make coffee. While the coffee brewed she slipped in the shower and again used her cherry blossom body wash. It was either the only scent she liked or she was going with the meaning of her name. No matter what the reason, she used it.

When she was done she got dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts, a pink tank top and her normal sandals. She brushed and dried her hair before putting her bangs back with her headband. As she was doing this she smelled freshly brewed coffee and went right into the kitchen to grab a mug from the drying rack by sink. This was a relaxed morning so she didn't add Kahlua to the cup. She thought about it, but decided she didn't need a drink.

Knock, knock, knock. "Sakura are you awake?" A voice came from the door as she was sitting on the couch.

"Yes, who is it?" She shouted as she made her way to the door.

"It's Rock Lee. I'm to escort you to the border."

"Ok." Sakura opened the door and invited Lee in for a cup of coffee, while she finished hers. "I'll be ready in a few, I just need to put away a few dishes and get the dirty ones in the dishwasher."

She finished her coffee and put the cup on the top rack then went into her room to get her duffel bag. "Did I come too early?" Lee spoke as Sakura was walking around making sure she had everything. "I'll be ready in 5. I'm just making sure I have all my stuff." Sakura turned off the lights in her room and then went to the kitchen to start the dishwasher.

Lee opened the front door and made his way outside as Sakura was turning off the lights in the kitchen and living room. She reached out the kitchen window and grabbed the newspaper for some reading if they took breaks on the way to the border. Before going out the door she looked back to double check that all lights were off and that everything was how it was supposed to be.

"See you in 2 weeks!" She said goodbye to her house as she closed the front door and locked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura and Lee left her house and started on their way out of the village. She was excited to get out and relax and at the same time sad that she was forced to do it. Everyone was cheerful and some even asked where she was going. After telling them where, they wished her a good vacation and hope she comes back well rested.

As she reached the main gates out of Konoha, Sakura said goodbye to her village and then continued to the border with Lee. It was a lovely day and they weren't in a hurry so they just walked and every so often had little races if they could see a house or a rest area up ahead.

While Sakura and Lee were walking in the trees lurked a man with Sharingan eyes just watching her. He followed and hid his presence as not to be detected by the two ninjas. His gaze the whole time focused on her and he thought only of her beauty and was anticipating when she would be his. Until then he waited in the shadows, ready to claim her in every way possible.

Occasionally Sakura looked over her shoulders because she felt like someone was watching her. "Is everything ok?" Lee asked as Sakura stopped and looked into the forest. "I just get the feeling that I'm being watched that's all. It's probably just me being paranoid. Tsunade's right, I do need a vacation."

Little did Sakura know that she was being watched. The man silently cursed himself for almost being spotted and decided to run on ahead and wait for his blossom to reach her destination.

"Hey, Lee, are you hungry?" Sakura asked as midday came.

"I'm glad you asked. I was thinking the same thing. Look there's a little café up ahead, let's take a break there." Lee said as he pointed to the wooden shack up ahead.

Lee and Sakura sat outside on the deck and had some tea with cookies and sandwiches. The owner asked where they were going and after they told her she said the hot springs are a perfect newlywed place. Sakura quickly corrected the old woman and said that her friend was just escorting her to the border.

After they were done with their lunch Lee and Sakura filled up their water bottles and continued on to the border. They saw a lot of wildlife and loved the sound the birds made. It was peaceful. The travelers they came across were even friendly too. Lee and Sakura kept being mistaken for a couple but it was funny that they got along that well. After Lee quit his obsession over Sakura, they started to become very good friends. Every week they met up for coffee or even went out to lunch together. Then they would go out to the training grounds and spar until someone fell from exhaustion. Lee helped Sakura improve on her taijutsu and in turn Sakura would make healing salves and other medicines for him.

Lee and Sakura walked for a few more hours and finally came to the border. As the friends hugged and said their goodbyes, Sakura promised to get Lee a souvenir from the hot springs she was going to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Lee walked away from Sakura he couldn't help but feel happy that his friend was finally going to get the relaxation that he knew she needed. On his way home he picked up some steamed buns from the little café him and Sakura had stopped at earlier. He ate most of the buns on the way home and decided to save some for the next day's leftovers.

When Lee reached his house he noticed a letter taped to his door. The Hokage's seal was on it so he knew it was urgent. Without reading the letter he stuffed it into his pocket and made his way over to the Hokage's office. When he got there she of course asked him if he read the letter. Knowing that he probably didn't read the letter she continued on telling him what was going on.

"There have been Akatsuki sightings around the villages near Konoha. We don't know which members yet, but either way we are on high alert. Did Sakura make it to the border safely?" Tsunade looked at Lee with concern. Sakura was like a daughter to her and she would be furious if something happened to her.

"Sakura crossed the border fine. The only people we ran into were harmless travelers. We saw no sign of Akatsuki so they must have fled." Lee recalled his travel with Sakura as he answered his Hokage.

"Never the less we need to keep alert until further notice. You are free to go if anything comes up I will have someone let you know." Tsunade let Lee go and then returned to her paperwork. She called Anbu and told them to search and monitor the Akatsuki that were seen. She also instructed them to keep her updated on what they were doing.

After he left Tsunade drank a shot of sake and then headed to the casino for another night of most likely losing money. Shizune, her assistant, followed and tried to talk her out of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sakura continued onto the hot springs after saying goodbye to Lee and walked at a brisk pace that almost seemed like jogging. When she got hungry she stopped at a nearby town and ordered a bento box to go. She looked over her meal with happiness she ordered an Ebi Fry bento. It consisted of rice with seasonings on top, fried shrimp, tomato, broccoli, and rolled omelet. She sat on a park bench and ate her food as she watched kids play. A little girl came over and gave her a flower and said that she wished she had hair like Sakura. This made Sakura smile as she thanked the girl. When she finished she threw her garbage away and continued to the springs. Her aim was to get there by nightfall.

As she continued on her way, she couldn't help but admire the scenery that was around her. She would go on missions that took her out of Konoha, but she would be so focused on the mission that she wouldn't notice how pretty the flowers were. Along the way, Sakura picked a few flowers that would be good for medical purposes just because she was able to. With how beautiful the land was to the resort, Sakura forgot all about the creepy feeling of being watched.

As Sakura finally came to the foothills of where she needed to go, she sat on a rock and ate some berries that she had picked earlier. The berries were tart and sweet at the same time and just what she liked. She made a mental note to pick a bunch on the way back home and make jam or something out of them.

After eating her little snack, Sakura continued her way up the small mountain. She could smell the sulfur, see the fog coming from the steam, and it even started to get a little warmer too. Finally, after an hour of uphill walking, she arrived at the hot springs. After finding the main office she checked into her VIP cabin that Tsunade had booked for her.

The cabin was more like a house with how big it was, but it suited Sakura perfectly. First thing she did was unpack her clothes and sit down for a few minutes. Being in the VIP cabin meant that she had her own private hot spring alongside access to all the other open ones. Sakura ordered room service and soon she had a cocktail in her hand. After taking a sip she stripped down and walked toward the spring.

As she walked towards the door to outside, her clothes were discarded on the floor in a trail. She grabbed a towel and set it on the back porch before she came to the edge of the spring. She dipped one toe in to make sure it wasn't too hot and then slowly slid herself into the steaming water. She rested her head against a rock and felt her stress begin the melt away.

She closed her eyes and just sat in the water. She didn't sleep, but she just rested herself. She grabbed a bowl that had charcoal face mask in it and put the paste all over her face. She then grabbed the cucumber pieces that were available for beauty purposes and for snacking on. She placed them on her eyes and just enjoyed listening to the sound of nature and all the things that were around her. Little did she know that there was someone making their way into her cabin. She didn't close the door and so it was like an open invitation to come in. She relaxed for what seemed like forever to her. She used a wet cloth and took the paste off her face and then climbed out of the water. She grabbed her towel off the porch and began to dry herself as she went inside the cabin. She went into the bathroom and put some lotion on her face and before she made her way to the bedroom she locked the doors and turned off the lights. As she walked down the hall she had no idea there was someone lurking. After she entered her room the door closed suddenly behind her and was locked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sakura stood there trying to figure out who or what was in her room. She stood in as much of a protective stance as one in a towel could and waited for an attack. A small light came from by the bed and from the darkness she saw red eyes. At first she thought it was Sasuke until she faintly saw red clouds. She quickly got into an attack stance and did not care when her towel fell to the ground.

"Why are you here Itachi?" You could tell that Sakura was mad, but she made no moves towards him.

"To see you. And apparently, all of you." There was a slight mockery in his voice as he looked at the naked girl ready to fight. "Actually I came to talk. I need you to do me a favor." He spoke calmly and turned on the light on the bedside table.

"Why should I do you any favors?" Sakura picked up her towel and wrapped it around her body, but stayed ready to defend herself at any moment.

"Because you want something that I have. I won't tell you what it is, you'll figure that out for yourself." He smiled and watched the confusion on her face. "I want you to fix my eyes. They have been used and are starting to deteriorate. I've heard your power of healing is better than Tsunade's."

Sakura couldn't believe what he was asking. "Why would I help you? You killed your family, tried to kill me, and your organization wants to destroy the world. My answer is no!" Sakura was firm in her decision, but she still wondered about what he knew that she wanted. She wanted a lot of things, but she wanted to know about her dreams.

"Fine I'll help you! But you must keep your word." Sakura looked at Itachi and waited for him to say something that would make her regret her choice. What he said next surprised her.

"I plan on keeping it. Also, since I mean you no harm at this point, you can sit down and look at what you need to do to my eyes." Before Sakura approached the bed, she grabbed her bathrobe out of the closet. It was silk and had cherry blossoms all over the black fabric. Since he had just seen her naked, she didn't care too much about the short length.

Itachi laid down and Sakura sat on top of him so that they could be face to face. Sakura placed on hand on Itachi's forehead while the other glowed with a green light that seeped into his eyes. AS she had her face inches away from his, she could feel his breath and she could smell what he was wearing. She moved her hands away and there Sakura was on top of Itachi Uchiha. She stared into his red sharingan eyes and for a minute she felt like melting.

Itachi laid on the bed with Sakura on him. He could see the silhouette of her body through the thin silk robe she wore. He could tell how much she had grown from when he first encountered her when she was young. She now had full round breasts that were a good size for her body. He could see her nipples perk when she took her hands off him. He wanted to kiss her so bad that his pants ached.

As Sakura just stayed there above Itachi's lips, he wanted to taste her at last. He pulled his head up off the bed and captured her lips in his. For a moment, she didn't mind, she was surprised after all. He licked her lower lip and he shuddered when she bit him lightly. Suddenly Sakura broke out of her confusion and ended the kiss.

"What the hell was that? No trying anything with me Itachi or I'll kill you myself." Sakura got off the bed and headed to the door. She opened the door and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. After she closed the refrigerator door, she leaned up against it trying to collect herself from what just occurred. She noticed she was a little turned on by his kiss and quickly erased all those ideas out of her mind.

Itachi smiled to himself and licked his lips. She tasted sweet and this made him want more. He had noticed that the kiss left her as turned on as he was; which that made him want her more. He sat up on the bed and took off his shirt. He laid down on the bed, giving enough room for someone else to sleep if they needed to.

Sakura reentered the bedroom after calming herself down to find a shirtless man sleeping in her bed. She grabbed 2 pillows out of the closet and put them up like a wall between her and Itachi. She laid down and with a deep breath, turned off the light and drifted into sleep.


End file.
